Jolene
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: She has...substance : : Crowley/OC oneshot collection : : you guys, seriously, review
1. Her

_**I know I have something like this for Dean already, but I just can't help myself. An unlimited amount of random Crowley/OC oneshots that range in topic and length, based in a very slow AU. Enjoy ~~~~**_

* * *

He's bedded mortal women before, mostly for the sake of curiosity.

But Jolene has..._substance..._and she's smoking his cigars.

She must not know he is awake because she's digging through his stuff. She ashes the cigar on the floor and pulls out a black (surprise) button up of his. As she shrugs it on, she strolls, humming as she walks to the bathroom.

"And just what do you think you're doing," he drawls, propping himself up on his elbow.

She looks back at him, plucking the cigar from her mouth. "Well, you know, I _was _gonna use that dettachable showerhead you got to actually get off, but then I found this lovely shirt..."

"A shirt over an orgasm," he hummed. "Worth it?"

She ran her fingers in circles on her stomach, taking a quick puff; cherry. "This shirt is pretty soft..."

He chuckles, substance indeed. "Well, how about I help you with that orgasm, since you can't make it to the showerhead."

She smirked and approached him slowly, chewing softly on the end of her cigar. "But sweetie, you couldn't even get me there beforehand."

He watched her crawl on top of him, cigar smoke bathing over his face as she straddled him. She was beautiful, but would he tell her that? No...never. He reached up, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her lips hard against his. She squeaked, pushing up on her knees. She relaxed against him, placing her free hand against his shoulder. She chuckled as she pulled away, licking her lips before sticking her cigar back between her lips.

"Now, thats what I'm talking about," she leaned back into him.

He let her lips go with agitation, narrowing his eyes at her smirk. She tossed the thick curtain of hair over her shoulder; she took a final puff of the cigar and snuffed it out in the ashtray on the bedside table. She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring at his eyes for the first time...ever.

"What am I going to do with you," he muttered.

"Anything."


	2. Kitty

_**Its been a long day.**_

* * *

"I want it out."

"Too bad."

"...I want _you _out."

She made a funny face and pulled the kitten tighter to her chest. "Oooo, Yeah right," she held the kitten up to look it in the eyes. "Daddies so scary. And a big liar."

Daddy?

Crowley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where did you even find it?"

Jolene cooed and rubbed the kittens belly in small circles while it swatted with tiny paws. "On my way to work this morning. Tom, the manager, kept her in his office today but he said I couldn't bring her back."

He rested his head on his knuckles, elbow numb from being propped on the armrest of his throne for so long. "So you brought it here?"

"Yep," she pranced (a perfect description of what she was doing) to him, a demure smile on her lips as she looked up from under her bangs; he smirked and pulled her into his lap, where she snuggled in, making him tense. "I can't bring her back to my apartment, they don't allow pets."

"Nor do I," he ran a hand over her hair, staring over at the door.

Jolene chuckled, pulling back to look him full in the face. "You keep me."

He shrugged, cupping her cheek, his thumb stroking gentle circles. "Point taken..."

"So will you keep my little cutie?"

He frowned. "I suppose, but we'll have to work on a name."

"Piggy?"

"Nope."

"Calcifer?"

"No."

"I hate you."

"Sure ya do."


	3. Deserving

_**A big, fat thank you to ShawneeSavage for being my first reviewer. I'm glad the banter was enjoyable, I didn't think I reached the level of snark Crowley posesses but I'm usually terrible at banter so what came out was gold to me.**_

_**This chapter is more in the feelings department.**_

* * *

They're keeping her as a curiosity and leverage over Crowley, their kitten too.

And while that's all well and good, she can't get his screams out of her head.

_"I deserve to be loved!"_

Jolene jumps when a sharp taps sounds to her left and she watches Sam sit down in the loveseat near her, a plate of food on the table in front of him. He is uncomfortable under her intense, loathsome gaze. He clears his throat and looks down for a momeng, then gestures to the plate in front of him.

"Uh, you hungry?"

"Where is Crowley," her voice is low and threatening.

He doesn't say anything for a long moment.

"Are you some sort of thrall," his brow deepens in confusion. "Are you posessed?"

Jolene rolls her eyes and then reaches out to her kitten, where it is curled up on the foot rest. As she strokes its fur, she hums. "I'm not a thrall and I'm not posessed," she glares at Sam Winchester. "Where. is. Crowley?"

"Come on," she looks up to Dean, who looks as impassive as ever. "He wants to see gou now that he knows you're here."

"He didn't know," she quips, picking her kitten up gently, it doesn't even wake. "You're both assholes. Where is he?"

As he leads her through the bunker, Jolene's heart is racing. Her palms were itchy. She would get to see him. Crowley. She was itching for her fix. Her King. And when she sees him, she is trembling with anger. He's bloody and his bottom lip is swollen, split. He looks tired, slumped in that chair. She sets the kitten on the floor and it trots over, plopping down under his chair.

"Oh baby," as she carresses his cheek, he jerks awake.

"Jolene," he mutters.

She smiles at him, gently pulling him against her side. His fingers tighten in her blouse as he holds onto her for dear life. He doesn't cry, doesn't even move. He just holds tight to her, eyes closed as she strokes his head, his shoulders. All the while Dean watches in mute confusion, finally leaving when she begins to hum a familiar lullaby to the King of Hell.

Yes, he deserved to be loved.


	4. Handsy

**_Hell, I didn't mean to take so long. Yeah, this is 'how they met'. Not really spectacular._**

**_Warning: chapter gets a little racey, but its all hands...mostly Crowley's_**

* * *

She is extremely patient.

"Look, do you wanna fool around or not?"

He looks into eyes almost as black as the night sky and smirks, twirling his pinkie in his scotch; he shouldn't have asked for ice. When he plucks it out, she teases him with a subtle swipe of the tongue over the tip of his finger, all while maintaining eye contact.

She really is beautiful. Pale skin, baby features, soft curve of the jaw. And that hair. He had to admit, it was magnificent. Thick chocolate curls that fell just past her shoulders. She was wearinf a short, loose white dress with long kimono sleeves. Like she wanted to catch his eye.

"Oh darling," he waved an arm out and leaned back in his seat. "Take me!"

She chuckled and straightened her back. "Want me to just..._ravage _you?"

He leaned towards her, draping an arm over her shoulder. "Now we're getting somewhere."

She gave him a small half smile, lowering her lids as he closed the space between them. She pushed forward, lips against his as she ran the tip of her finger around the edge of her drink. He was a good kisser...not the best, but she could help him with tha - sneaky little fucker wasn't he? She giggled against his lips as he wormed a hand up her skirt; he purred in turn when she spread her legs just a little, adrenaline making her tingle more than the plain lust he made her feel.

She opened her eyes, looking where she could to make sure no one was watching them. Just a seedy little bar in the grossest part of the city, she came for the seclusion. An after-work drink without being harrassed by some guy with self entitlement issues.

Then she found this handsome devil and she's letting him basically finger her in a back of the bar booth.

When the waitress - bartender - gives them a suspicious look, she breaks off their kiss and grabs onto his wrist, biting her lip when they locked eyes.

"How about your place, big guy?"

* * *

_**I maaay be thinking of an M rated Crowley fic so if anyone is interested...of course, Jolene woll be there as well. More details later...when I piece them together.**_


	5. It

_**Queen Martha Pond: **__well I'm glad you think so. Jolene is one of my favorite characters I've made x3_

* * *

When she says, 'I love you', they're both stunned.

Because she's never said it, and he has.

Her cheeks are red and she's holding her robe closed tight around her throat, wet hair sticking her her cheeks and knuckles. "I-I'm sorry," she whispers hastily, turning to shut herself away in the bathroom no doubt.

But he's there, blocking her path. When she looks up through her lashes, he actually sees tears and that makes him cock his head. In curiosity. He had never seen her cry out of embarrassment, Jolene did not get embarrassed. But apparently ahe did with him but why?

"Love," he whispers, reaching up to brush a knuckle across her cheek where a tear slides down.

She slaps his hand awayal and takes a step back, wiping the tear away harshly with the back of her own hand. "Don't," she grumbles in a cracked voice. "Just don't..."

He purses his lips and his brow firms; he drops his hand and it sways slowly, she watches. "And why not? You get to coddle me -"

She jerks her chin up. "That's just it Crowley - I get to do that stuff," she shook her head, looking down and to the side. "I...I get to do that stuff..."

He raises an eyebrow and chuckles. "You're an idiot."

She looks up, appalled, and he takes her into his arms. He wraps them around her and his heat is something soothing, she can't help but lean in. When she curls herself around him, he accepts it just as he always does. Because they are a comfort to each other, she doesn't just get to comfort him.

...equals.

She hiccups and pulls back, kissing his lips softly, fingers of her right hand wrapping in his. "You're not gonna let me forget this...are you?"

"Nope," he winks.

She grumbles and tugs on his hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. "I shouldn't be rewarding you..."

"Hail to the King, baby."


	6. Nightmares

_**I am so sorry for the lapse in updates, but my old phone sucked and I just got a new one that has Microsoft Word so I can actually write again. Yay!**_

* * *

He hates the cat.

Or so he says.

"I don't like anything in my home that can't use the toilet," he bites as she feeds the wretched little creature milk.

She cocks a hip and his eyes linger there; _damn _she had some hips. "Then maybe you should get rid of some of these henchman, hmm? I'm not getting rid of him and no one will touch him," she picks up her purse from the old, chipped granite counter. "_I'm _going to go get some McDonalds. You watch the little guy until I get back."

"No," he pouts.

Her eyebrows disappear into her bangs. "Oh yes you will because see this ass," yes he does, wrapped in those tight fucking jeans. "You wont get to even look at it if anything happens to him, got me?"

He grinds his teeth and puts on a fake smile that she grins at. "How long, sweetheart?"

"Atta boy," she pats his chest and heads for the door. "Hour at the most. Want anything?"

He grumbles. "Obviously not."

She says nothing as she disappears and he scoffs, glaring down at the kitten before he leaves the room for his throne. The room is empty, just how he likes it, and he slumps onto the throne with tired muscles and a headache forming.

"How did I get sucked inta this," he groans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

After a moment, he paused when he hears a gentle scuffing along the floor. He lifts his head and sees the kitten in the doorway, licking his lips and exposing pointy little teeth; Crowley narrows his eyes.

"Vermin."

It stills and so does he. It's big eyes blink and it stands, jogging towards him with his tail in the air.

"No," Crowley grinds out as it latches to his leg and begins to climb. "You lil vermin, get off."

He doesn't hurt it for fear of losing that ass.

"No," he whines as it climbs up his chest, purring loudly. "Go away," he snaps.

The kitten mewls and begins to lick his face, Crowley blanches, trying to get it off but it has its claws deep in his shirt. He tosses his head side to side in vain.

"No," he mumbled. "No...no stop..."

Jolene grumbles and blinks, rolling over to look at Crowley as he tosses in forced REM unconscious. She quirks her lips in the corner and shakes her head, rolling back over to cuddle up to the small kitten sharing their bed.

"Daddy is a moron."

_**Yep, total dream. I couldn't help myself. I will not apologize.**_


	7. Sick

_**For some reason, I've gotten very spacey over the last couple of days and I can't remember if demons can reproduce with humans or not. I assume yes because they still have human vessels...anyway, this pretty much gives away the plot of this piece.**_

* * *

_**Arc II: **__Being A Family_

* * *

She says _daddy_ and he melts.

Just a few years ago, he'd wretch at the sound of a squeaky little laugh but there she was, belting out that shrill noise while her and her mother rolled on the bed.

_Tickle Time_, as Jolene called it.

"Daddy needs tickles," Andromida cries, bouncy, deep red curls tangled as she tries to wiggle away from her mothers hands.

Crowley raises a hand, other firmly planted in his pocket. "Don' bring daddy into this, darling," he chuckled and lowered his hand. "Mommy already tried that."

"And daddy nearly smited me," Jolene cooed, snatching Andromida up around her hips, sliding off of the bed. "Besides, daddy isn't ticklish."

Andromida giggled in her mothers arms when Jolene placed a chaste kiss to Crowley's right cheek. As she pulled away, she could see worry creasing his face and that made her anxiety begin to crawl under her skin. But she wouldn't show it in front of her daughter.

"Have you heard from Dean," she questions, which immediately pulls another squeal from their daughters lips.

"Uncle Dean is coming," she screeches like a pterodactyl.

Crowley sighs but smiles. "Yes, love," he pulls out a phone that Jolene hasn't seen before. "He's bringing Mika with him."

Mika.

The love child of Dean Winchester and a lovely demon from Crowley's own army. Who knew a well known Hunter could be seduced and tricked - it wasn't a trick, she loved him - into raising a child with a demon. Of course, the same could be said for former-bar-hopper Jolene and the King of Hell.

"_Yeeeee_," Jolene flinched away from her daughter, temper flaring but only for a moment. "I gotta go pack my dolls!"

Jolene let Andromida down with a grunt and arched her back, watching those crimson curls disappear around a corner. She looked over at Crowley, her brow finally furrowing. She leans in, hands on his cheat, and kisses his lips softly before cocking her head.

"What's wrong," she murmurs.

Crowley rocks his jaw for a moment then rubs his brow vigurously. "Mika is...Dean says she is starting to get sick a lot and requires souls. She's only seven..."

Jolene nodded slowly. He _worries _about their daughter, the one that shares the same affliction as Mika - a demon parent.

"Hey," Jolene taps his cheek and draws his attention, a weak half smile on her face. "Don't crap out on me now. They'll be fine. They'll come around. As a mother, I have the instincts."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "And I'm the father, so I get squat?"

She chuckled. "That's right," she leaned against him. "If she starts showing the same signs...we'll just have to handle it."

Crowley nodded slowly, smiling at the small child dragging a pink pack filled with dolls and bright clothes.


End file.
